In the year 2404, if man is still alive
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Kari was turned into a Vampire when she was fourteen, now four hundred years later six hundred Vampire are being killed a week. So the Vampire Council dispatches their best counter slayer.


I do not own Digimon, Bandia does and I don't think they will sell it tome for forty cents.  
  
Kari was turned into a Vampire when she was fourteen, now four hundred years later six hundred Vampire are being killed a week. So the Vampire Council dispatches their best counter slayer. But she finds that it isn't a mortal killing them off.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So Ms, Kamiya, will you take the case? asked all of the Vampire council at once, they were scared, and the killer knew it. This is after all your kind being threatened, and your children are being targeted specially.  
  
You only had to ask me, I can't believe a human would break the truce. replied the five foot two brunet, her chocolate brown eye's burning with rage, thousands of gallons of vampire blood had been spilled in the last two months, and a lot of mortal blood had been wasted, and to a vamp, that was the ultimate act desecration.  
  
We have have noticed a pattern, the killer is going after your children, starting at your most recent and going back, killing one for every year you have been kindred, and he tries to get one's as close to a year apart as he can. The next on his list should be your half Vampire daughter, Mona. the oldest of the council said, they all phased out of the room and Kari did so soon also.  
  
The Home of Mona Kamiya  
  
Mona, I'm here. Kari said as she appeared in her daughter's home, her husband was doing the dishes in the kitchen, he to was a half vampire and had had over two hundred children over three hundred years.  
  
She's at work now, but if you wait she'll be back in about wo hours. David said from the kitchen. She had an emergency at the hospital.  
  
No, I'll just head over there. she said and phased out. When she reappeared it was in a hospital's emergency room. It was calm and ordered as it always was these days, nothing like it was back in the days when Kari was a mortal, the last time she had been at a hospital aside from when Mona was born, was when TK. was dying, he had been murdered in what later turned out to be a ritual killing. Once she was turned she had researched what it was that he had been killed for, but the ritual had been botched, he was killed for nothing. She went through the room's searching for her daughter, when she finally found her she was on the ground, a figure stood above her, it was a short figure wearing green and black. Mona's arm was on the other side of the room, but it could be reattached. When she turned on the lights they person flinched like a new Vampire, but didn't start screaming and shaking. Who are you? she demanded.  
  
I am close to what you are, a creature of the night. But there is only one difference, I'm still among the living.' he said with a smirk that chilled her already room temp body, to the bone. I didn't sell my soul, I used the acult to gain this power. This blade, he said drawing it from it's sheath on his back. It's forged at Hell Forge from the souls of a thousand murderers, Vampire's, and Werewolf's. So far I have slayed about... Eight thousand Vampires with it. he said putting the sword in it's sheath.  
  
Your the slayer who's been killing us, we have lost about a 30th of our people because of you. Now Die bastard! she yelled drawing her own sword, she ran at him, her own sword had been made at Hell Forge, but was a simple Titanium, Steel alloy. She swung her blade, but it only hit air. She felt some one tapping her shoulder and whirled around swinging her blade as she did so. But the boy dodged easily, and all she accomplished was destroying more of the room.  
  
You have been raising a family and drinking and turning mortals, while I have been training for the last four hundred years. he said a again, drew his sword which he swung at the ten looking Vampire. This struck and severed her hand. I remember the day you told me you were having my child, and how you said never to look at you again, yet it was you who drugged me, raped me, then left me with out a second thought. Now I want to know whether to kill you, or to let you live? Kari saw a human coming up behind TK with a gun, but in one quick slash the gun and the humans head were cut in half. Demons have a life span of millions of years, which they have to live out.  
  
TK. but you're dead? Kari said, she had been there when his heart stopped, she was there when he was buried, and had visited his grave every week before she was turned.  
  
Ah, yes. Well, that body did die, this one, is much stronger. he said, and to emphasize his point he he grabbed the end of her sword and crumpled it.  
  
How'd you do that? she yelled, her sword should have been unbreakable.  
  
It's easy enough. he said and snaped the rest of the blade. When you have no end to your strangth. Odd, isn't it, You rape me, call your self the victem, force me to leave Japan, but I come back, with the knowedge of the acult, transform myself into an agless demon. Two days later you are turned into a vampire, and here we are, four hundred years later, and now I can finally get my revenge. he said and swipped at her again, this time causing her intestons to spill out. You ruined my life Hikari, you Baka. he yelled and charged yet again and dissappered. His last attack had pinned her to the wall with five long daggers, she did some thing that hadn't happened since she was first turned, she fell unconcious.  
  
Three days later  
  
Ms. Kamiya, we were able to fix every thing, but now the police need to take a report. the doctor said and walked out of the room.  
  
Hello Hikari, can I talk to you? the officer asked, she still had stitches on her wrist. We need to know if it was another Vampire who did this to you?  
  
she said. It was TK. and that was all he could get out of her.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all like this.


End file.
